


If Only I Took A Step Closer

by delicehyun



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: BaekRi, Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO-L - Freeform, EXOVelvet, F/M, Kim Yerim - Freeform, Red Velvet, reveluv - Freeform, yeri
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicehyun/pseuds/delicehyun
Summary: One look, one wish, one chance.Baekhyun could have it all. If only he did a step closer..
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Yerim
Kudos: 1





	If Only I Took A Step Closer

For some people, lots of workload bring stress and burden to them. Who wouldn’t want a chill day especially when you’re a medical student. But for Baekhyun, he seems to be enjoying it, as long as he’s with Yeri.

Baekhyun only thought of medical school as something that would really take up a lot of years in his lifetime. He knows it’s a long way to go through to be a doctor. Ample amounts of case studies, sleepless nights, cups of caffeine to survive 4 years of this hell.

He could only study for the rest of his life. But when he met Yeri, maybe, there’s more to the reason why he’s in med school.

“Baekhyun, should we go to a coffee shop nearby now to finish our report? I still have to work on a case study this weekend.”

“Sige, g ako.” Anytime with you, Kim Yerim.

I guess, getting into an org is fun. 

Yeri was talking all the time for their report. She might think this is all for their report but for Baekhyun, he couldn’t be happier. 

Her laughs felt music to his ears. Her smiles outshined the sun. And when he stares into her eyes, he didn’t know he already got lost into it.

They’re graduating soon. He had to tell his feelings. He can’t let her go away now.

But only, if he took a step closer. 

“Babe,” Yeri looked back to Sehun, their batchmate.

If only I took a step closer before, would everything change?


End file.
